totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total drama 4 way
This season takes place between 4 and 5 on camp Wawanakwa with 20 new competitors on 4 teams (hence the name 4 way) Most of the challenges will be inspired by the previous the ones (but with a little something to make them more interesting) Cast The idk squad Chad: The cool guy Brad: The emo kid Chuck: The Angry Kid Tom: The scardey cat Scott: The know it all (He will serve as the "pain magnet") Team awesome: Alex: The party guy Sally: The nice girl Alexis: The over achiever Sara: The pretty girl Tyson: The weird guy The winners circle: Aaron: The brick house Tyler: The actor (He will serve as the main antagonist) Allison: The short girl Donald: The pretty boy Harriet: The punk The out casts: Ron: The crazy guy Carol: The loser Don: The other multiple guy Ryan and Bryan: The twins Ep 1: Welcome new contestants The episode starts with Chris standing on the dock of shame starring at the camera. "Welcome to season 5 of everyone's favorite show...Total Drama" Chris said eagerly. "This season I've decided to bring in 20 new contestants into this only slightly irradiated island to battle for 1 million dollars." Chris looks at chef who was standing beside him and says " you sure you sent clean up crews?" "more like clean up crew" chef says. He and Chris both laugh "well lets meet our contestants, shall we" The camera shows the empty ocean as Chris says "no not there... there!" The camera then goes up to show an air ship housing the contestants. (inside the air ship) Tom is seen running up and down the ship screaming "we're gonna die, we're gonna die!" "Shut it!" Chuck yells at him "He wouldn't drop us from this height would he?" Tom asks nervously. "Do you see a landing spot anywhere around here? Huh?" Chuck says to Tom " This is total drama we're talking about here you think he would just land the ship and let us safely get off" Tom then looks extremely afraid as the camera goes back to Chris. "They know me so well" Chris says as he pulls out a detonator with his face on it. He presses the button and an explosion is seen above. The contestants are then dropped into the water below. There are various shots of the contestants screaming Tom is seen passed out from fear. Chris waits until all contestants land in the water. "Lets meet our 20 contestants." The first 11 contestants reach the shore. "this season we have... Chad, Alex, Sally, Alexis, Tyler, Donald, Ron, Carol, Ryan, Bryan, and Scott" "You do know that a drop from that height into water is like hitting concrete" Scott says. "Don't care" The remaining nine contestants then arrive. "also competing...Sara, Tyson, Don, Aaron, Alison, Harriet, Brad,Tom and Chuck" The camera shows a shot of all the contestants wet and tired. "hey wheres our stuff" Sara says "If by that you mean your luggage its already on the campgrounds, we shipped it here through boat, totally faster than air ship." Chris says. "Anyway now that we've met our contestants lets put them into their teams." Chris then looks at a chipboard and says " Ok team one will be: Chad, Brad, Chuck, Tom, And Scott. If you can please stand over here" in confessional "I cant believe im stuck on a team with Scardey and Harold 2.0" "team two will be: Alex, Sally, Alexis, Sara, And Tyson" Chris says as he points to a spot next to team 1 in confessional '"I can't believe in actually here and on this show. look out Total Drama your season 5 winner is here" "team 3 will be Aaron, Tyler, Alison, Donald and Harriet. Please stand right here" Chris points next to team 2. "The 4th and final team will be: Ron, Carol, Don, Ryan, And Bryan" "wait what are our team names" Don asks. "Just like season 3 you guys will be able to choose your team name, but after this seasons first challenge" Chris says egearly "You mean surviving a 50 ft drop wasn't the first challenge" Aaron says sarcasticly "actually airships fly about 650 feet above the ground so..." Scott says interrupted by Chuck saying: "no one cares Harold 2.0" 'in confessional "'i gotta tell you i have no idea who he's talking about. I've only seen revenge of the island so..." "your first challenge will be to race to the campgrounds and get settled into your cabin." Chris says pointing into the forest. " You must have everyone and their bags in each cabin in order to win, first team to do so win immunity, last team will be sending someone home" Everyone then has nervous looks on thier faces as chris counts down to begin the challenge. "You may start in 3...2...1... GO!" The contestants then begin running into the woods and try to fin the camp grounds. Tom is seen in the fetal position refusing to move as his team mates leave him behind. 'in confessional '"i don't know why i even signed up for this show, its way to scary." Tyler is seen swinging on branches like a monkey. '{Tyler in confessional] '"i acted as Tarzan in many school plays before so im a natural when it comes to swing from trees" Alexis is the first to reach the campgrounds and is stumped when she sees the pile of luggage from the contestants. "why must he do this to us" She says as she begins to rummage through the bags in an attempt to find hers. As she is looking more contestants find the camp grounds all of which are exhausted and also begin to search for their bags. "Yes" Alexis exclaims as she finds her one suit case and runs to pick a cabin. 'in confessional 'Obviously im the first to complete the challenge, i bet none of them where on track team 3 years in a row, im totaly gonna win this" More and more contestants collect their belongings and choose their teams cabin. Tom is seen still in the woods in the fetal position. He decides to stand up and immediate falls back down as he realizes that hes all alone. Most everybody except tom puts their bags in their teams cabin and Chris appears to reveal the winner. "It was a close one guys i mean it was really close, Alexis while you where the first to reach the cabins i have to give the victory to Tyler and his team. Team 3 begins to celebrate. As a consultation your team gets 2nd Don your team gets 3rd and finally Chad, Your team is voting someone off today but first what are your team names?" Chad, Chuck, Brad and Scott all say " The idk squad" "uh huh" Chris says "looks like you guys are already missing a player" The idk squad looks around and realizes they forgot Tom in the woods. "team 2?" Alex, Sally, Alexis, Sara And Tyson all say together "team awesome!" "Team 3" "The winners circle!" All of team three announce "4?" "The outcasts" The all say unenthousiasticly "i guess team awesome are the only ones who actually know how to create a team name" Chris looks sternly at the other teams. " Idk squad time to go vote off the first competitor of the season" 'in confessional "'Great, just Great first team to lose a challenge,i really am on a team of losers" The scene then cuts to all 5 members of The idk squad (Chad, Brad, Chuck, Tom, And Scott) at the bonfire ceremony. "Im sure your all familiar with the elimination process, just go to the confessional and say the name of the player you want gone 'in confessional '"i know whos goin home first" Chuck then mockingly goes into the fetal positon and laughs 'in confessional "'sorry man" "alright the person who dose not receive a marshmallow will be out of the competition. First to get one is" Che camera shows the Idk squad all looking sure they aren't going home. "Chad, Chuck, And Brad" Scott and Tom Both look very nervous knowing that one of them are going home. " The final marshmallow goes to............. Scott. You live to annoy people another day" "Yes!" Scott exclaims. "sorry man" 'in Confessional '"Scott was annoying but at least he completed the challenge" "Tom if will step over to this spot right here" Chris points to a metal square in the sand and tom comes over to stand on it "How do we get eliminated?" Tom asks worried "like this" Chris says as Tom is flung far away into the water. " And that is it for the first episode of season 5 everyone. Will Alexis stop being so arrogant, and will Scott stop being such a know-it all? Find out next time on Total... Drama... 4 way!" 'OF EP 1 Ep 2: Total trivia RECAP Last time on Total Drama 4 Way, I introduced 20 new campers onto camp wawanakwa where they where put into 4 teams and had to race to their cabins. the lucky first first loser was none other than scaredy cat Tom who blew it for his team when he got lost in the woods. what fresh pain do i have in store for them today? continue watching to find out on TOTAL DRAMA 4 WAY! The episode starts with all the campers sleeping in their cabins until a loud horn is heard. " Wakey wakey campers meet me at the beach for your brain busting challenge" Chris says over the loud speakers. in confessional "He said brain busting! ohh yeah i hope its a trivia challenge, im good at those. Wonder why he told us to meet at the beach for one though" The scene cuts to all contestants all groggy and tired waiting for Chris to reveal the challenge. "glad you all could make it to...THE TOTAL DRAMA TRIVIA GAME SHOW CHALLENGE!!" Sounds of confusion come from the contestants. Chris takes out a button pad and presses the button. Suddenly a game show esque stage with 4 sets of bleachers rises from the water. "This challenge is very simple, i will go in order asking one person from each team a piece of Total Drama trivia, a correct answers earn you a point, wrong answers earn you a little shock" "a shock from what?" Sara asks worringly "From these!" Just as Chris answers chef comes by and puts shock collars onto the contestants "now sit in your designated seats" The teams then go to their designated set of bleachers. "ok question 1 for... Alex on team Awesome." "ok whats my question?" Alex asks "Who was eliminated first in Total Drama Island and World Tour" Chris says "Easy it was that weird mutant kid, uh Ethan, or Elija. Darn i can't remember his name!" Just then all of team awesome gets a painful shock. "dang" "The correct answer was Ezekiel!" in confessional '" How was i supposed to know that freaks name, hello he got eliminated first!" "question two for... Ron from The outcasts" Ron then lets out a happy yell. "o...k, your question is... what did Izzy make us call her in Total Drama Action?" 'in confessional '"I kinda blanked out for a little bit and then it hit me: This is Total Drama trivia! I've only seen one season, i hope i don't get chosen and blow it for my team!" "E-scope" Ron says confidentially "that's correct! One point for the outcasts" The episode then skips forward a bit to where the score is: 5 points to team awesome, 4 to The outcasts, 2 to the winners circle and 1 to the IDK squad. "Ok the last question goes to Scott from the IDK squad. Scott gulps nervously. "your question is... Who was turned into a giant mutant in Revenge of the Island? and if you can correctly answer this your team gets 3 points, not enough for you to win but just enough to survive elimination" 'in confessional '"Great, the only thing i don't remember about that season" "uhhh, um,... let me think" Scott says "you've got 10 seconds to answer or your team loses!" "Im trying to think" The idk squad begins to look very nervous as the seconds count down "ill give you a hint, it starts with a D, also you have 3 seconds" "wait, I GOT IT, DAKOTA!!!" Scott says excitedly "correct but... your over your time limit by 2 seconds there buddy" Scott then slouches down in defeat while his team mates look at him angerly. "Team Awesome is the winner and IDK squad you guys are facing elimination for the second time" 'in confessional '"Today and yesterday where not ample times to begin my plan... tomorrow, the antagonist of this production will enter" The scene cuts to the elimination ceremony with the IDK squad members all looking angry except for Scott who looks scared. "ok if i call your name please come up and receive a marshmallow. Chad, Brad, and Chuck. Scott i wouldn't say im shocked you blew it on the final question and you would be going home if this weren't a reward challenge! you get to stay." Scott slides down relived while his team mates look shocked. "wait what does Team awesome get as a reward then" Asks Chad "Scott!" Chris says eagerly while all of The IDK squad gasp in surprise. "how is that a reward?" Asks Brad "numbers advantage, They also get to eat actual food for the rest of the competition" "WHAT" all of the IDK squad say "Scott go get settled into your new cabin" Chris then looks into the camera and does the sign off. "And that's that will the IDK squad continue to loose members, and will everybody continue to hate Scott? Find out next time on Total Drama 4 way!" 'OF EP 2 Ep 3: Quadruple fort madness RECAP Last time on Total Drama 4 way! i challenged our teams to a Total Drama Trivia game show where wits where tested and tensions grew thicker. In the end it was Team Awesome who won the reward challenge and their reward, Scott! Who will take the fling of shame this time and how will Team awesome react to their new team mate? Keep watching To find out, On... TOTAL...DRAMA...4 WAY! The episode starts with Tyler walking in the woods to his cabin. As he makes it to his cabin Aaron pops his head out the window confused "Hey, What are you doing out there?" he asks. "Just taking a stroll through the woods. Its beautiful at this time of the day isn't it?" Tyler says to Aaron "uh... yeah ok" in confessional '"Today i set my plan into action, i took a real liking to Scott from last season and his strategy. Unfortunately he is not the smartest person in the world so his plan didn't work out very well, It did get him to the final 4 though. Anyway im going to "borrow" from Scott's strategy. Don't worry ill put my own spin on it to make it more interesting" Tyler tries to walk into the cabin as Chris's voice is heard on the loud speaker. "good morning contestants, i hope your ready for today's sandy challenge. Make your way to the beach in ten." The scene then shifts to everyone at the beach where 4 huge sand castles can be seen. "Uh whats with the sand castles?" Chad asks "what does it look like? its a four way game of capture the flag" Chris says "didn't you already do that last season" "That was different, ok, that was snow this is sand and the rules are different so ZIP IT!" Chris the regains his composure and begins to explain the rules of the challenge. "Ok each team will be designated a sand fort which has 5 flags in them, Blue flags for The outcasts, Pink For Team Awesome, Gray for the IDK squad, and Brown for the Winners circle your goal is to steal the other teams flags and protect your own. Who ever has the most after a 1 hour period wins, and the team who has the least will be sending someone home today. You will have 5 minuets to decide how you want to play this. Oh and watch out for the... surprises me and Chef planted in the sand. 'in confessional "finally my time to shine, im incredibly good at capture the flag" "Wait what happens if our fort falls apart" Aaron asks "Then its gonna be harder to protect your flag" The scene cuts to the inside of the Outcasts fort where everyone except Don is arguing about who's gonna protect and who's gonna attack. " Obviously Me and Ryan should go and attack and everyone else should stay and protect our flags." Bryan says. "Um if i may interject" Don tries to say but gets cut off "No i me and Ron should go" carol says. As soon as she says that Ron starts digging underground like a mole and the rest of his team look in confusion. "never mind" Just as Carol says that the camera shifts to Don who is looking slightly angry, he then breathes heavily and combs his hair up and puts dog tags on. "ATTENTION!" Don says in a drill Sargent like voice. Everyone looks at him in confusion "Uh Don, you alright" Carol says. The focus is then shifts to Team Awesome's fort. "Ok, you guys stay here and protect our flags and ill go collect all of the flags" Tyson says to his team mates "But..." Alexis tries to interject but is cut off. "Fine you can join me" Tyson says. The focus then shifts to the Winners circle's fort. "Ok i think Tyler and i should lead the attack while you guys stay here and protect, got it." Aaron says. Just as he says that a loud horn is heard signaling the start of the game. Everyone in the IDK squads fort stay in their forts hoping that they could survive with just five. As they wit the feel a vibration from under the ground. "Whats that" Brad says "what ever it is im ready to knock it down." Chuck says. As he says that he is pulled under the sand "AHHHHHHH HELP HELP THAT INSANE KIDS GOT ME!!!" Chuck says muffled. Chad and rad try to pull him out to no avail "FOR THE LOVE OF *muffled* HELP ME!" The focus then shifts to the Outcast's fort again and everyone except Don is standing straight up shoulder to shoulder. "Ok maggots its my job to whip you into fighting' shape" Don says. "Uh no its not" Carol says "QUIET, I dont wanna hear any lip from you girly now be drop and give me twenty" "what no im not gonna..." "DROP... AND..GIVE...ME...TWENTY" Don says in an intimidating voice "seriously Don what has gotten into you?" "I SAID MY NAME IS SARGENT FAIRAY!" "Fine" As carol responds she notices that Tyson and Alexis from Team Awesome are coming in fast. "Uh Do.. I mean sarge. The enemy is coming in!" "Not on my watch" As he says that Tyson rushes in and tackles Don. "ALEXIS GET THEIR FLAGS!" Tyson says as he is trying to hold Don down and Alexis is trying to doge both Ryan and Bryan. She doges them both and grabs all 5 of the outcasts flags, just as she does this though Chris' voice is heard over the loud speaker. "Only on flag per person, makes the game much more interesting" Chris says. "Fine" Alexis says. Tyson then pushes Don to the ground and runs and grabs another flag. Don then Breathes in heavily and is hair goes back to normal. "Huh, what happened" Don asks in confessional "You guys remember that Mike guy from last season, yeah I've got what he's got. The Episode then skips near the end of the challenge where the score is: IDK squad at 5 flags, Winners circle at 3, The outcasts at 3 and team Awesome at 9. "With 5 Minutes to go its looking like another victory for Team Awesome" Chris says Over the Megaphone. "Not if i have anything to say about it" Aaron says as he and Tyler make their way to Team Awesome's fort in an attempt to steal their flags. in confessional '"Little does that Aaron know i planted a little something on him" The focus shifts to The winners circle's fort for a moment showing Harriet as she notices that all her teams flags are gone "Wait what happened to our flags!?". The focus shifts back to Tyler and Aaron rushing into Team Awesome's fort. As they make it into team Awesome's fort Tyler "accidentally pushes over Aaron as all the of his teams flags fly out of his pocket. "Oh my gosh Aaron are you alright?" Tyler asks. "Wait those are our flags! You where trying to sabotage us!" "No i wasn't, i" The horn is heard again as Chris announces the end of the game "And with 12 flags Team Awesome wins!" Chris announces "And with absolutely no flags, the Winners Circle are sending someone home tonight." "Good one Aaron, you just lost us the challenge" Tyler says with a fake angry tone. The scene cuts to the bonfire ceremony where everyone except Aaron and Harriet have a marshmallow. "Aaron, Your on the chopping block because you insisted that you and Tyler go and capture The other teams flags where you only captured 1 and you stole your teams flags and brought them to Team Awesome." "I didnt..." Aaron protests "Harriet your on the chopping block for... uh... i really don't know you didn't really do much today, anyways you're safe, Aaron you're out." Aaron then looks very sad as he realizes hes out. "buh bye traitor" Allison says to Aaron "Wait Chris let me give him a few parting words before you let him fling" Tyler says to Chris "Fine what the heck, anyone else wanna tell him anything." Everyone else shakes their head no. "ok Tyler go ahead" Chris says "I was the one who put those flags in your pocket, i was the one who sabotaged the game, its all part of my plan, and you where just one more obstacle in my way." "WAIT GUYS..." Aaron tries to warn his team mates before he is flung into the sea, but is too late 'in confessional "Im going to be the best antagonist this "production" has ever seen, too bad i didn't get to do much more acting today, Tomorrow will defiantly and acting day." The scene cuts to Chris doing the sign off. "Oh boy finally a real "Antagonist" I was starting to believe that everyone here was a bunch of lovey dovey babies. What will these contestants have to do tomorrow, will anyone catch on to Tyler, and who will go next? Find out next time on TOTAL... DRAMA... 4 WAY! OF EP 3 Elimination table To prevent spoilers the Elimination table is on its own article Category:Competition stories Category:Unfinished Category:In-Progress Stories